This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this project is to contribute to our understanding of the genetic basis of hypertension&#40;HTN&#41;in African-Americans&#40;AA&#41;. Hypertension disproportionately affects AA and its complications contribute immensely to health disparity experienced by AA through increased morbidity from stroke,heart failure, kidney failure and coronary heart disease. It is now accepted that HTN results from a complex interplay between genetic and environmental factors.However, the environmental risk factors, which include lifestyle, dietary and psycho-social factors, have been better characterized than the genetic ones. Linkage and candidate gene studies have so far provided limited success across studies and population groups. Building on the success of a previously funded study of the genetic epidemiology of AA families in the Washington DC metropolitan area, we propose to enroll a population sample of HTN cases and unaffected controls, genotype a panel of ancestry informative markers&#40;AIM&#41;in the sample and utilize the admixture mapping approach to identify genomic regions associated with HTN.